La familia VocaloidThe Vocaloid Family
by LucyCLT
Summary: Al principio, Leon y Lola eran los únicos Vocaloids viviendo en esa gran mansión por tres años... pero eso esta a punto de cambiar.. ¿Que pasará cuando la familia aumente cada vez más y más su número de miembros?
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D Mucho gusto, bueno... no soy una autora reconocida o consumada... bueno... realmente no se porque empecé a este fic, ya saben que sugerencias y opiniones son bienvenidas, las preguntas las iré respondiendo conforme a los capitulos, solo espero que les guste :)

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Tan bipolar como siempre

En aquella grande y enorme mansión, con una familia de apenas dos miembros en aquel entonces, Leon y Lola, considerados por muchos fans una pareja de novios, otros pensaron que estaban casados, mientras que otros piensan que Lola es madre soltera… No son más que simples amigos, una pareja de jóvenes entre 20 y 22 años queriéndose como hermanos…

Pero como vivían juntos cada uno debía encargarse de ciertas tareas del hogar, Lola del aseo de la gran mansión –en la cual se perdieron muchas veces los primeros días- mientras que Leon se encargaba de esparcir migas desde su cómodo sofá…

En uno de esos días que las mujeres no andamos de humor, Lola, después de casi tres años de vivir junto con su compañero, finalmente se quejó y surgió una "fuerte" disputa

-¡No haces nada, vago! – Dejó caer la escoba mientras miraba furiosa al rubio

- ¡Pero si ayer lavé los trastes ayer! – Hizo un berrinche como si aún fuera un niño chiquito, en el era normal… es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto

- ¡Anda, ve y compra la comida! – Cada vez alzaba más y más la voz, lo cual asustó al varón y se alzó para finalmente ir a hacer las compras

Antes de salir de la casa se puso unos lentes de sol y una peluca negra, para evitar que alguien le reconociera, luego es fastidioso cuando todas esas fans se ponen a tu alrededor y no te dejan ni siquiera respirar… pero su voz es lo que cuesta pasar desapercibida.

Ya en el centro comercial se dispuso a conseguir alimento "sano" por ordenes de su casi hermana, su lista de compras encabezaba por frituras, un kilo de helado…

- Pizza… Carne para hamburguesas… - Decía para sí mismo tachando esas cosas de la lista escritas en tinta azul, había algunas cosas escritas en color rosa, definitivamente obra de Lola.

La "lista de Lola" eran cosas como… Zanahorias, Galletitas de fibra… "¡Aburrido!" No dejaba de repetirse Leon a sus adentros, refunfuñando para sí mismo, pero no le quedaba de otro remedio para poder calmar las aguas de Lola, él sabía bien que si la hacía enojar demasiado… lo mejor era ceder ante ella, aunque para él eso significaba renunciar a su "dignidad de hombre".

Finalmente con su carrito de compra fue a formarse a la fila, que afortunadamente fue avanzando a un ritmo bastante acelerado, pues la dependienta los atendía bastante rápido, como si ella tuviera prisa, sin embargo Leon no le tomó demasiada importancia hasta que estuvo en frente de ella, tenía ojos de color verde y su cabello era de un verde bastante vivo y alegre, "Difícil de explicar" en las propias palabras de Leon, la joven de cabellos verdes miró lo que el joven "embobado" iba a comprar

-¿Es el cumpleaños de su hijo o algo así? – Preguntó la joven con curiosidad, ya que no era de todos los días ver a un adulto (supuestamente maduro) comprar tal cantidad de dulces, ella tenía una voz bastante madura, por lo que se podía decir que tenía más o menos la edad del rubio, las apariencias pueden engañar, Leon negó con la cabeza, pues temía que alguien le reconociera la voz… - Bueno…

La joven de cabellos verdes simplemente dictó la cantidad de dinero a pagar con un tono de voz un poco apresurado, parecía tener algo importante que hacer y el rubio se dio cuenta, pero simplemente Leon les dio con la mano temblorosa el dinero, tomo las bolsas con las compras y se dirigió hacía la gran mansión, un poco resignado, es obvio que aquella dependienta había impresionado de cierta manera a Leon, pero bueno… no se puede fantasear por siempre con alguien que ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

Leon llegó a casa con todas las bolsas de compra y las dejó en la mesa del comedor

— ¡Lola! ¡Ya llegué! — Anunció, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su compañera — ¿Lola?

Inmediatamente fue a buscarla a la sala de estar, ella tampoco estaba ahí, rápidamente se rindió de buscarla. "La casa es demasiado grande, necesitaría un equipo de búsqueda para poder encontrar algo que se perdió aquí…" Pensó, recordando cómo se le perdieron las llaves del coche y tuvo que marcar a un cerrajero… en fin…

La tarde de aquel día de la paso comiendo helado, galletitas, viendo la tele, escribiendo canciones… ¿¡Escribiendo canciones! ¡Él nunca lo había hecho en su vida! Seguro si Lola lo viera ahora, pensaría lo mismo

— _Y si te pudiera ver otra vez… _— Canturreaba Leon, pero su canción e inspiración fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de una puerta azotada que resonó por todo el lugar a causa del silencio.

Por acto reflejo el "raro" volteo a ver y su mirada se encontró con una chica muy alterada, estaba hablando fuerte mientras se acercaba a Leon pero los labios temblaban de lo rápido que hablaba, el chico no podía distinguir si estaba enojada o simplemente alterada, ella siempre fue muy… bipolar

— ¡LEON! ¿¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!  
— NO TE ENTIENDO NADA  
— PONLE EN EL CANAL 8, ¡RÁPIDO!

Aún con los nervios de punta causados por la histeria de Lola, tomó el control con la mano temblorosa y rápidamente puso el canal 8, era un simple anuncio

— ¿Y esto que tiene de raro? — Preguntó a la vez que el arqueaba una ceja, sin embargo Lola lo único que hizo fue ponerle el dedo índice en los labios para hacerlo callar

« ¿Has soñado alguna vez rodeado por miles de fans? » Efectivamente, solo era un anuncio aparentemente sin ningún tipo de importancia o algo en especial… "Lola ya perdió el juicio…" Pensó Leon

« ¿Cantar? ¿Con fortuna y dinero a más no poder? » Inmediatamente paso la toma de la mansión de los dos por fuera, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en señal de sorpresa, sin embargo la expresión de Lola parecía que era la más alterada entre los dos

— Por el amor de dios, Lola… — Inmediatamente dirigió los ojos hacia su casi-hermana — ¿Qué está pasando?  
— QUE TE CALLES Y ESCUCHA

« Y la oportunidad de vivir en esa gran mansión, ¿junto con Leon y Lola? » En la pantalla aparecieron algunas tomas del último concierto de ambos en algún popular casino en las vegas « Entonces… ¡Participa en este gran casting internacional! ¡No importa la edad, sexo, o idioma! ¡Visita la pagina web que aparece en pantalla para más información! » Apareció una web en pantalla no muy difícil de recordar

Lola apagó la televisión y se apartó más de Leon, el cual seguía con una mueca sorprendida, lo cierto es que… al menos él, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero ella…

— ¿Te das cuenta? — Leon tragó saliva al ver que no estaba nada contenta… — ¡Dejaremos de vivir solos! — Exclamó con mucha alegría y la expresión del rubio paso de asustada a confundida…

_Tan bipolar como siempre… _Pensó

Poco después sonó el teléfono, por lo que Lola enseguida a contestar, era su representante… "Master" se hacía llamar a si mismo… ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe…

— ¿Hola? Lola al habla — Dijo como si no tuviera ni la menor idea de quien habla  
— ¿Leon ya vio el anuncio?  
— Si, ¿Por qué?  
— Por qué ustedes serán los que elijan las buenas voces, al menos de aquí…

_Continuara.._

* * *

__Les encargo de favor que no se molesten con lo corto del capitulo, intentaré hacerlos más largos :D


	2. El gran casting internacional

Holaaa! Aquí el que estaban esperando, lamento la tardanza! Hacía de todo menos escribir... ¡Lo siento!

* * *

Capitulo 2; el gran casting internacional.

(POV Leon)

Cada vez entiendo menos a Lola, ella se veía bastante enojada con eso del casting, alterada… etc., etc., nunca sabré que es lo que pasa por su cabeza…

No pude evitar observar de vez en cuando que era lo que hablaba con el "Master", a veces se veía seria y otras más alegre, como si acabara de fumar marihuana o comer su "alimento sano" favorito… Asco me da solo recordarlo

— ¿¡NOSOTROS! — Exclamó Lola con cierta emoción, me acerque para poder preguntarle… ¿Nosotros qué? — SI, ENSEGUIDA LE DIRÉ — La vi a punto de terminar la comunicación, pero antes dijo — ¡GRACIAS MASTER! — Y colgó

— ¿Nosotros… que? — Ella me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme

— NOSOTROS ELEGIREMOS LAS VOCES, ¡DIRIGIREMOS EL CASTING!

Apenas me soltó me dejé caer sobre el sillón, estaba bastante mareado… a veces no sé que me da más miedo, su rabia o su emoción… bueno…

_— Me da más miedo ella con su "regla" _— Dije a mis adentros y comencé a reírme — _Lo mejor es que ella no puede leerme el pensamiento_

Le arranqué la envoltura a un chocolate con nuez y cajeta, se me hace agua la boca de solo pensarlo, antes de poder morder la suculenta golosina Lola me la quito de las manos y me miró con una expresión enojada, de esas que congelan la sangre… típico de ella

_¿¡O SI PUEDE! — _Me estremecí de volver a verla así  
_— _¡NO SEAS VAGO! _— _Acto seguido me arrojó las llaves del auto, las atrapé con apenas esfuerzo, pero… _— _¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR!

La mayor parte del viaje fue por parte de sus repentinos cambios de humor, escuchando sus alegrías y de vez en cuando sus tristezas, como un borracho contándole su vida entera al cantinero, yo me limité a hacer de vez en cuando algún sonido para que viera que le estaba poniendo atención, finalmente llegamos y ella fue la primera en bajarse, me bajé y note que el casting era en el gimnasio de una escuela, ambos tuvimos que abrirnos paso a empujones entre los fans esquizofrénicos… Bueno, yo tuve que abrirme paso a empujones, Lola solo saludaba a las cámaras.

Ya dentro de ahí, algunos guardias de seguridad tuvieron que empujar a toda la gente que se amontonaba y les obligó a hacer filas, aunque por dentro tenía la intención de evitarlo sabía que si iba a tratar de hacer algo solo lo empeoraría, me senté al lado de Lola en la mesa que fue designada a los jueces, delante nosotros había algún tipo de escenario con un micrófono y unas escaleras

— Eh… Lola… ¿Por qué el casting en esta ciudad es en la escuela? — Ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos

— ¿No te lo dije? — Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar agua _— _La escuela se ofreció gratis mientras que otras cedes importantes, como teatros, estaba cobrando, ya sabes como es el Master, tan tacaño…

Las cámaras encendieron esa típica luz roja en señal de que se estaba grabando, este casting, así como todos los demás, se estaría transmitiendo por internet, realmente no entiendo para que... de todas maneras, unas pocas voces de miles y miles se elegirían, el criterio de TODOS los jueces es… muy especial

— Bien… el primer participante… — Dijo Lola mientras veía su lista — Bueno, la primera, es… ¡Kasane Teto!

En el escenario se hizo aparecer una chica de cabello entre rojizo y rosado con un par de ojos rojos, esperaba que fueran lentillas pero al no parecer que le molestaran era obvio que eran naturales, parecía delgada y de estatura promedio, sonreí al ver a una chica tan joven intentando…

— Bueno, Teto… tienes… — Miré la lista que se me dio desde mi iPad — ¿31 años? — Me sorprendí, y al parecer medio mundo se sorprendió también

— Si — Respondió bastante alegre con una voz chillona que, aunque era adorable, un grito de los suyos me rompería el tímpano

— ¿Y que vienes a cantarnos? — Preguntó Lola

— Una canción propia — Ella se veía muy confiada — Confront, you look so cool

La música comenzó a sonar con el redoble de los tambores, lo cierto es que inspiraban alegría y parecía muy animada, pocos segundos de solo música ella comenzó a cantar bastante segura de si

**Ese brillante futuro que tu**

**Alguna vez habías luchado por él**

**Ves poco a poco desvanecer**

**Y simplemente te dejas vencer**

Muchas personas parecían conmovidas por la manera en que ella cantaba, como si en verdad estuviera viviendo cada parte de la letra, por las expresiones que se formaban en su cara parecía ser así

**En verdad, nadie quiere ayudarte más**

**De verdad, nadie quiere salvarte**

**Solo puedes confiar en ti mismo**

**¡Vamos no te preocupes, lo puedes hacer!**

**Enfrentando tus problemas _you look so cool_**

**Y si sigues así _you will look so cool_**

**No importa si se ríen de ti**

**Demuéstrales que tu no te rendirás así!**

Un par de lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, pero aún así ella no dejó de cantar con toda ese energía

**Enfrentando tus problemas _you look so cool_**

**Y si sigues así _you look so cool_**

**Solo teniendo coraje y siendo paciente lo lograrás…**

**_Of course, just Works in cute girls…_**

La última frase nos hizo reír a todos, incluso la misma Teto contuvo su risa hasta que la canción terminó, aunque creo que era una bonita canción como para tener un final así, después de reír recuperé el aire y escuché a Lola decir

— ¡Siguiente!

No tardó en obtener miles de miradas sobre ella por su obvia desaprobación, ella lo había hecho muy bien…

— Tenemos tus datos —Dije para calmar a la gente furiosa — No tardarás en tener noticias nuestras

— ¡Gracias!

Dicho esto, ella se retiró con una sonrisa, Lola dijo un nombre al azar al cual no le entendí muy bien y al escenario pasó una chica aparentemente de la edad de Lola, cabello negro atado a una trenza con ojos rosados… ¿Es que todos tienen colores raros de ojo? Junto con ella venía un chico que parecía ser su hermano… o primo, Lola los miró a ambos de reojo… creo que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia

— Camila Melodía y Mac Adagio…— Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza — ¿Qué nos van a cantar?  
— A Foolish love

La música comenzó, la canción hablaba sobre un aparente hechicero que lo que necesitaba eran personas que estuvieran dispuestas a aceptar una especie de contrato para obtener su "dulce venganza"

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y yo comenzaba a aburrirme, audiciones muy aburridas, algunos usaban covers, otros canciones 100% originales, pero ninguna voz lograba impresionarme de veras… bien, Teto lo había echo bien, pero tampoco es nada especial… algunos otros enserio me rompían los tímpanos, enserio quería que las audiciones terminaran, ya quedaba poca gente y yo estaba a punto de dormirme, hasta que me percaté de la presencia de la misma chica que me encontré en el supermercado hoy, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza… ¡Pero por favor, ni siquiera la conozco!

— Miriam… ¿Cierto? — la voz de Lola interrumpió mis pensamientos, la ya mencionada se limitó a responder con un "si" — Bueno, solo queda media hora de este casting, así que debemos terminar rápido — Aclaró

— ¿Qué nos vas a cantar? — Pregunté con la voz temblorosa, espero que no se note

— Lonely Flight

La música comenzó a sonar y era una melodía bastante calmada, ella tenía una voz que me llamó mucho la atención…

_Tiny Shooting star_

_Do you ever get Lonely flying so far?_

_Do you remember why you glow?_

_Are you lost or just don't know where you go?_

_Tiny Shooting star_

_If you ever lose sight of who you are_

_Just reach behind and give a tug_

_On the strings that tie you home_

_So you'll always know_

_On this quiet night_

_A Lonely flight isn't as Lonely at it seems_

_When you have memories…_

La canción era más, pero dejé de prestarle atención a la letra por alguna razón, ya cuando terminó, no pude evitar aplaudir por segunda vez en el día, ella no esperó nuestra respuesta y se retiró, después de ella pasó una chica de cabello aguamarina junto con una chica de cabello verde, no les presté mucha atención…

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa yo estaba muy aburrido, por lo que estuve jugando un rato en la computadora, mi juego favorito… ¡Los sims 3!

Me encanta matar sims…

— Leon — Me llamó Lola desde la cocina — ¿Tu quien crees que vaya a ganar?  
— No se… Miriam parecía buena opción — Recordé de pronto su nombre — ¿A ti quien te gusta?  
— No hubo nadie que satisficiera mis intereses… De todas maneras, tenemos que elegir a al menos cinco para mañana  
— ¿Cinco? ¿Y de todas las demás ciudades? — Pregunté, se me hacía excesivo  
— En realidad no se bien como se hará, el master dijo que se unirían demasiados de un solo golpe…

Esa noche no pude dormir… ¿Y si después no cabemos?

* * *

ok! hora de responder revieeews :D

Yuki Kagamin3: jajajajaja ;D De hecho... Tendrás que leer el proximo capitulo para saberlo x3!

Skystriker-sama: No te preocupes :P Espero que te haya gustado

Acuarius-Ravenclaw Paot: Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación

¡Nos vemos!


	3. III: Nuevos inquilinos

****Hola! Realmente lamento la tardanza xDD pero ahora sí! Ahora sí vengo con todo! Espero que les guste el tercer capitulo, pero disculpen lo corto y la falta de inspiración o trama interesante :D

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Yamaha, Crypton, Internet Co., etc,.

* * *

**III: Nuevos inquilinos.**

(POV Lola)

Los nuevos no tardarían en llegar, yo tuve que mandar mi decisión, no pude elegir cinco ya que, no hubo ninguno que me convenciera realmente. Ayer en la noche Leon le dio a conocer al Master su decisión, por la expresión del Master, solo fue una persona. A mi no me quiso decir a quien había elegido. Por mi lado, elegí a una chica rubia de ojos azules llamada... eh... Stewart Jody Ann, o algo así, la elegí a último momento y al azar... Espero que el master no esté demasiado enojado...

Me levanté temprano, pues quiero tener todo listo para cuando lleguen todos los nuevos. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

— ¡LEVANTATE, VAGO! - Le grité a Leon, quien aún no salía de su cama  
— Cinco minutos más mamá... - Murmuró y luego se volteó del otro lado para seguir dormido  
— ¡QUE TE LEVANTES MALDITO FLOJO! - Tiré las sábanas de la cama y por ende, Leon cayó también  
— Dejame en paz, vaca gorda...  
— ¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES VACA GORDA!

No quise desperdiciar más tiempo en ese VAGO. Me dediqué a limpiar la casa de arriba a abajo, cambiar algunas sábanas viejas de varias habitaciones, pasar la aspiradora por algunos lugares que no fueron transitados en algo de tiempo, revisar la iluminación, cambiar o reponer cortinas, hacer desayuno para muchos (Según el Master, seremos demasiados)... Ya que seremos Muchos y posiblemente lleguemos a habitar toda la mansión, me puse a investigar recetas de diferentes regiones, puede que seamos de diferentes países.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? — Preguntó una voz familiar.

Voltee a ver una chica yo creo más o menos de mi edad, cabellera rubia y un extraño collar en el cuello... ¿Dónde la he visto antes?

— ¿Quien eres tu? — Pregunté

De seguro es una de las nuevas, la ubicación de esta mansión es secreta... Ella pareció ignorarme por completo, comenzó a inspeccionar la comida que aun estaba en la estufa, tratando de averiguar lo que era.

— Soy Stewart Jody Ann, puedes llamarme Sweet Ann — Me dijo con un tono indiferente y aun sin mirarme

Ah si, es la que elegí...

— Te gusta mucho Suecia*, ¿no? — Pregunté alegremente, ni un solo músculo en su cara se movió, la miré de arriba abajo esperando a que dijera algo, no sucedió. — Eres una de las nuevas, supongo — Siguió ignorandome  
— Yo pude hacerlo mejor — Su mirada seguía posada en la comida  
— ¿¡A que te refieres con eso! — Le pregunté furiosa  
— ... Iré a instalarme — Se dio la media vuelta y se Alejo poco a poco  
— ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES! OYE, ¡NO ME IGNORES!

¿Quién se cree que es esa? Viene como si nada, me ignora, critica la comida ¡y se va!. Quise ir detrás de ella y gritarle de todo a la cara, ¡Y eso haré! De la cocina pase por el comedor, llegue a la sala principal y me dispuse a subir las escaleras, podía escuchar sus pasos a traves del pasillo. Pasé por la habitación de Leon y tenía la puerta cerrada, no quise seguir irrumpiendo sus sueños con "vacas gordas" así que continué mi camino.

— Sweet Ann... — Dije mientras tocaba la puerta — ¿Puedo entrar? — No esperé una respuesta suya  
— Te dije que no podías entrar — Me dijo con aires de superioridad mientras vigilaba sus "hermosos risos" en ese espejo enorme  
— Lo siento, no escuché... Mira, quiero que hablemos de...  
— ¿Puedes quitarte de ahí? Me bloqueas la luz — Explicó  
— Si — Obedecí su "orden" de mala gana — Sobre tu actitud de hoy...  
— No te preocupes querida — Me dijo sonriente, pero siguió sin dirigirme la mirada

_Tal vez la este juzgando mal, después de todo somos mujeres y hacemos esfuerzos sobrehumanos por lucir bien, tal vez por eso no me dirija la mirada, y tal vez solo llegó estresada y por eso criticó mi comida... eso debe ser..._

— No todas podemos ser cocineras  
— ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!

Me salí de un portazo. _¡No entiendo! ¿Quién se cree que es? Lo mejor no será meterme con ella. ¡Si, eso haré! La ignoraré hasta que se disculpe.  
_Mientras bajé las escaleras sentí que se me olvidaba algo, le rogué al viento esperando que no fuera nada demasiado importante, bueno. ¿Qué puede pasar? Ahora seremos muchos y no tendré que hacer nada sola de nuevo. Cuando bajé las escaleras vi a Leon hablando con una chica de cabellos entre grises y verdes, tenía demasiadas maletas y una mochila colgando de su espalda, ella se veía muy calmada pero él se veía muy nervioso.

— Si Lola se entera... — Alcancé a escuchar el murmullo de mi compañero  
— ¿Enterarme de qué? — Pregunté  
— ¡Oh, Lola! ¡Q-qué milagro que vienes por acá! — Exclamó bastante nervioso  
— Vine a traerte este lindo obsequio — Dije y enseguida le di un florero que estaba en una mesita al lado del sillón, la chica que estaba con él comenzó a reírse  
— ¿No gusta pasar a tomar una tacita de café? — Parece que Leon se olvidó de los nervios que tenía hace un rato  
— ¿No será mucha molestia? — Le seguí el juego  
— ¡De ninguna manera! Pase usted  
— Después de usted

La chica de cabellos grises/verdes no paraba de reír con nuestra imitación de aquella comedia mexicana, Leon hacía reverencias diciendo "Gracias, gracias" mientras que yo me sumé a las risas de la chica.

— Soy Miriam Stockley, es un placer, Lola — Dicho esto tendió su mano, a lo que yo también le tendí la mano  
— Mucho gusto... Ayer tu cantaste aquí, ¿No?  
— Si — Me dijo muy sonriente, demasiado... — _Lonely Flight _fue mi... — De pronto todos nos callamos al escuchar un sonido, parecía maullidos  
— ¿Escucharon eso? — Pregunté al escuchar los "meow, meow" tan cerca  
— ¿¡Qué tal si me enseñas la mansión!? — Preguntó nerviosamente  
— ¡S-si! Mientras que yo cuido tu mochila — Leon cuidadosamente cargó la mochila de Miriam, pero vi que la mochila no dejaba de moverse  
— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — Me acerqué lentamente hacia esta  
— ¡N-NADA! ES UN TRUCO Y... — No terminó de hablar porque un gatito salió de esta

El gato nos miró fijamente a Leon y a mi, tengo que admitir que es adorable pero... ¡No se permiten animales aquí!, el pequeño felino inmediatamente se zafó de los brazos del rubio para correr a los brazos de Stockley, yo la miré fijamente, esperando una explicación.

— Se llama Kiki... — Me dijo nerviosamente — Se que no te gusta tener animales en la casa, pero... ¡Por favor! unos hombres lo maltrataron... solo hasta que se cure — Me rogó casi de rodillas  
— Además... ¡Miralo! — Leon tomó cuidadosamente al gato y lo puso casi en mi cara — Es tan vulnerable... y lindo... y pequeño... y... y...

Al ver a ambos tan unidos por ese gatito me dio... no se... ¿Ternura?... Parecían dos niños rogandole a su madre para que les compren una mascota, ante esa escena suspiré.

— Solo hasta que se cure...  
— ¡SIIIIII! — Exclamaron de emoción y comenzaron a hablarle al gatito lo lindo que era.  
— ¡LA COMIDA! — Recordé de pronto

Ambos se me quedaron mirando, obvio, no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando, a mi me aterraba la idea de que se quemara lo que dejé en el sartén, salí corriendo apresuradamente hacia la cocina, pero vi que había una chica rubia con el cabello MUUUY largo y tarareando una canción en un idioma que no conozco... ¿Chino, tal vez? Ella estaba continuando el trabajo que yo dejé en la cocina.

— Linda canción — Le dije mientras me acercaba a ver, el desayuno ya estaba terminado  
— ¿Uh? — Dijo mientras volteaba a mirarme y sus ojos se iluminaron, incluso me abrazó — ¡Lola! ¡Te admiro tanto! ¡Tienes una voz genial y... y...!  
— Eh...

_No quiero tener fans esquizofrénicos en la mansión acosándome a todas horas..._

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunté con dificultad, pues ella me estaba asfixiando  
— ¡Ah, si! — Se separó de mi y yo aproveché para respirar — Me llamo SeeU Daa-hee  
— ... ¿Japonés?  
— Coreano — Me corrigió — Corea del sur, es un gusto. — Quise darme la media vuelta y dejarle el trabajo de la cocina, pero ella me abrazó por detrás — ¡NO PUDO CREER QUE ESTE AQUÍ, ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!  
— Emm... SeeU... — Ella me estrujó más fuerte  
— ¡SABES MI NOMBRE!  
— Acabas de decirmelo... — Le dije con dificultad — ¿P-puedes soltarme...? — Ella me soltó y luego me miró más sonriente que nunca — Veré si han llegado los demás... ¿Puedes ocuparte del resto de la comida?  
— ¡Si señora! — Dijo con un saludo militar y siguió cocinando mientras cantaba en coreano

_Es algo tierna..._ Pensé con una media sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina para dirigirme a la puerta principal, vi a varias personas mirando toda la decoración y otras arrastrando sus maletas para ver los cuadros y pinturas que estaban en algunos pasillos. Muchas de las pinturas ahí eran replicas de las más famosas, como la Mona Lisa, es bastante obvio que son replicas, las hizo Leon la mayoría cada vez que se aburría.

— Esta pintura es exquisita — Oí comentar a una chica de cabello corto y algo risado, arqueé una ceja al ver que se refería a la replica del grito de van gogh  
— ¿Esta...?  
— Si, esta, no es la original pero es la mejor replica que he visto... Soy Prima Dunne... — La observé de reojo mientras ella seguía mirando las demás pinturas, no parece de las personas conversadoras  
— Las habitaciones estan en el segundo y tercer piso... Por si quieres ir a dejar tus maletas  
— Gracias

Ella se llevó arrastrando sus maletas a paso lento, parecía bastante interesada por las pinturas que aparecían en su paso, yo esbocé una media sonrisa, ella parecía bastante agradable...  
Me quedé un tiempo ahí observando todas aquellas pinturas, eran bastante lindas la mayoría.

— ¡RIN, NO DEBES CORRER!  
— ¿¡QUIEN LO DICE!?

Todos los que estábamos ahí miramos a los gritones, eran un par de adolescentes, ambos rubios de ojos azules... Parecían el reflejo del otro.  
Ambos iban corriendo, el chico que habló primero seguía tratando de detener a su gemela, esta solo lo ignoraba o le tiraba sonrisas burlonas, era un espectáculo algo divertido, hasta que ambos terminaron encima de mi

— Auch... — Me quejé  
— ¡Señorita Kennedy! — Exclamaron ambos a la vez  
— ¡Disculpenos! — Me pidió el rubio mientras me ofrecía su mano para levantarme, yo acepté su ayuda — Mi hermana no miraba por donde caminaba  
— Lo siento — Dijo avergonzada la rubia  
— No se preocupen — Dije calmada — Espero que se sientan cómodos en la mansión, ustedes ya me conocen, soy la señorita Kennedy  
— Nosotros somos Kagamine Rin & Len — Dijeron ambos al unísono  
— Las habitaciones están arriba, pueden tomar la que deseen  
— Sí

Dicho esto ambos se despidieron de mi sonrientes y se fueron más calmados, pero no tardaron en correr de nuevo, suspiré con resignación y me limité a pensar _"Niños..."_... yo nunca he sido demasiado paciente con ellos

Saludé amablemente a todos los que iba y les dí indicaciones sobre cómo llegar a las habitaciones, no sé si me aprendí los nombres de todos, a ver... Hachune...? Hiyama...? Yumma...? No sé, todos tienen nombres tan... extraños...?

Pocos minutos después, todos nos reunimos en el gran comedor, en donde nos sirvieron los platos SeeU, Rin, una chica de cabello verde... ¿Kumi? y Sweet Ann, pues ellas se ofrecieron.

— Quiero agradecerle a SeeU el haber cocinado mientras yo les daba indicaciones a los demás  
— ¡Gracias! — Dijeron todos al unísono  
— No fue nada, ¡Cuando quieran! — Contestó alegremente

Todos nos dispusimos a comer, algunos se adaptaron bastante rápido al cambio, en especial los niños pequeños, de nombres Ryuto y...

— Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamabas, pequeña?  
— Kaai Yuki, ¿Puede pasarme el chocolate por favor, señorita Lola?  
— Claro, aquí tienes

Sí, a ella y a Ryuto les he visto muy platicadores desde que nos sentamos.

Pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

* * *

Bien! Aquí lo tienen :3! No se, ¿Quieren alguna pareja o algo así? ¿Sugerencias para la trama? TODO ES BIENVENIDO!

Hasta la proxima...!


End file.
